darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pomson
Evelyn Pomson was the daughter of Halsey and an original settler at the desert settlement. Early history Pomson had a fanatical devotion to order and physical strength, and continually attempted to prove herself to her father. In February 2009 she attempted to single-handedly secure breakfast for the troops on the morning of the Pelvanida invasion, but failed due to a trio of bobcats. Because of this she was not allowed to participate. ("CS:Origins") After the death of almost everyone who invaded Pelvanida, Pomson continued to live in the settlement, and eventually formed a relationship with Werner Donitz when he took over as the new leader. (the Disease) However, she eventually left the settlement, planning to enact revenge on those who killed her father. She became a government agent who by 2033 was stationed at Carson City Camp. Before this, she secretly met with Florence Brennan and recruited her to help arrest James Zanasiu Jr and Malte Kerzach, children of several notable Pelvanida survivors. Pomson would have allowed Florence to live despite being Rudyard Shelton's daughter because Shelton didn't kill any of Halsey's men during the ordeal. 2033 Pomson posed as a maid at Kerzach Mansion and witnessed Alexandra Kerzach's dying words to Malte. She later encountered the trio properly at Carson City Camp, where she assisted in getting them thrown out. That night, she attempted to steal the bridge coordinates away from them but was knocked out by Florence. ("CS:Pilot") She traced them to Washington DC and covered their tracks after the Smithsonian break-in because she wanted them isolated for the capture. She accosted them in the Blue Ridge Mountains but some quick-thinking on Junior's part left her scarred and empty-handed. ("CS:Breaking Up") She traced them again to Tenant's Way and worked with the local police to attempt an arrest, but was thwarted by Cimarron, who owed the trio a favor. She followed them onto the S.S. Desnuda, but was stranded on a lifeboat by Florence, who canceled their contract. ("CS:Under-Covered") Pomson reached the mainland and reached the desert settlement, where she unofficially wrested control from current leader Werner Donitz and prepared for the trio's imminent arrival. ("CS:The Man Who Was an Island") She successfully captured Florence and Malte, but Junior repeatedly eluded her. Once she finally had all three at her mercy, Werner turned the settlers against her, and then she lost in single-hand combat to Junior. The trio left her tied up at the door to Carson City Camp, rightfully guessing she had been operating outside her legal duties as a government agent while chasing them. ("CS:Signs of the Father") 2053 Somehow, she retained her job, and decided to renounce the name Pomson, and her birthright. As a new individual, she became one of the government's best agents, and eventually worked under Agent Malte Kerzach in the successful 2053 inoculation and return of Dr. James Zanasiu. ("CS:The Meaning of Love") Fifty years after Sophie Donitz visited Earth, Pomson traveled through the Einstein-Rosen bridge as an ambassador to open diplomatic negotiations with Vurna colony. (Next of Kin) Trivia *Werner Donitz is the only character to ever refer to her as "Evelyn". Appearances *"CS:Pilot" *"CS:Breaking Up" *"CS:Under-Covered" *"CS:The Man Who Was an Island" *"CS:Signs of the Father" *"CS:The Meaning of Love" *"CS:Origins" *''the Disease'' *''Next of Kin'' Category:Agents Category:Chasing Seconds characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Carson City Camp personnel Category:The Disease characters Category:Next of Kin characters Category:Females